


The Camping Trip

by Emmlire



Category: South Park
Genre: Additional Characters, Camping, F/M, M/M, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmlire/pseuds/Emmlire
Summary: A class camping trip was not on Craig's list of a good time, however sharing a tent with Tweek was on that list.When Clyde comes asking Craig with a sudden request that causes conflict between the two. Will Craig be able to help his friend and not lose Tweek in the process?





	1. Helping a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you wonderful readers! This is my first story ever. I've always been a huge reader but too nervous to post my own stories. I finally decided to post a story, a small one to "test the waters" to see if I can suffice as a writer.  
> If you're here because you love Creek, or are just looking for a little something to read to pass the time, whatever the reason, I welcome you and I hope you like it!

Craig’s POV

Craig was sitting in his last class of the day, nearly on the verge of falling asleep at his teacher’s boring lecture. Taping his pencil against the desk was the only real thing keeping him awake and avoiding a lecture from another teacher. Not like mattered because by this time tomorrow his class would be on a bus headed towards no man’s land where internet was scarce, and he would be surrounded by most of the people he loathed for two full days. 

It was reaching the end of their sophomore year of high school, and to reward them for nobody dying on school property that year, the school decided it would be a nice treat to take their class on a ‘end of the school year’ trip. 

If this was any other school Craig would have been looking forward to any opportunity to get out of class. However, because this is South Park, going to an amusement park or planetarium was not in the budget. No, the idiots in charge of the school board decided that camping was perfect for a class trip.

Two days excused from school to rough it out in the wooded mountains of Colorado and explore nature. Fuck my life and everyone involved in this stupid camping trip. 

The only reason he decided to attend and not simply skip school was we got pick our own partners. This meant two days of sharing a tent with his adorable yet crazy boyfriend, Tweek. Tweek also promised him that if he was nice and tried to have a good time then they could maybe fool around a little bit. That made it suck a little less, but Craig was still dreading it. Thinking of a million different ways he’d rather spend his time. 

The plan was, after school Tweek would come over and spend the night at my house. We wake up early to grab some coffee and breakfast then head towards the school. That WAS the plan until the phone in his pants pocket vibrated. Discreetly, Craig pulled out his phone to see it was from Clyde. 

Debating on whether to risk opening it up now or waiting the last few minutes when school was officially over. Of course, this was Craig Tucker so fuck it, he though as he slid to unlock his phone and opened the message. 

Clyde: Craig! You have to help me! 

Shoving the phone back in his pocket, Craig put his face in his hands and groaned.  
God damn it, he should have just kept it closed and pretend to have never got it.  
Fuck my life and fuck you, Clyde with all your problems.

A couple of minutes passed before he took the phone back out of his pocket to reply to Clyde.

Craig: What? 

Craig didn’t have to wait long before his phone vibrates with a new message from Clyde.

Clyde: Can’t explain now. Can you meet me by my locker as soon as class lets out?

Letting out another groan of annoyance, he agreed to meet him by his locker and quickly turn off his phone to avoid any other messages or inconveniences. All he wanted to do was be done with this and get on with his normal, boring carefree life. 

The bell finally rang signaling class was over. Craig quickly gathered his things and made his way towards his friend’s locker. Let’s get this over with he thought as he approached the locker. Craig could make out the brunet standing in front of his locker looking impatient, he was wearing his usual red and white school jacket. Clyde was a pretty easy-going guy, so something to make him act like this was out of the ordinary. 

Noticing my presence, he ran to me eagerly and grabbed me by my shoulders, “Craig, dude. Thank god you’re here!” Clyde exclaimed as he shook him causing the yellow poof ball on top of the navy blue chullo hat that hid a mess of black hair to move. Craig pushed his friend back needing his personal space. He began to ask what was so important he couldn’t answer over the phone, before he could open his mouth fast enough Clyde was already spouting questions. Saving him the trouble of showing how little he cared. 

“We’re friends right? And friends do anything for each other, right?” the brunet ask as serious as he could while talking a mile a minute and fiddling with his fingers together. 

Keeping his usual deadpan expression, Craig answered “I guess.” 

What is with him? Craig wish he would hurry this up, Tweek was waiting for him to walk home together. He hated making him wait and worry if he got in trouble or something. 

Clyde hurriedly explain that he was absent the day they chose partners and got stuck with Billy Parkson, the teacher’s pet and well know snitch of the school, as his partner. The problem is, last night he got a message from Bebe, the popular blonde hair girl he swears was the girl of his dreams, asking him to meet her tomorrow during the camping trip during lights out. However, with Billy Parkson as his partner then there was no way he was going to meet Bebe without Billy snitching on him. 

After hearing his friend’s long-ass story of his unfortunate situation Craig still failed to see what he could possibly want him to do about it? Clyde stayed silent for a little to catch his breath and waited for a response. His friend was staring as if he was anticipating him to have an answer or solution. Oh, was he supposed to come up with something? Feeling uncomfortable with the stare down, Craig asked “So, what were you wanting me to do?” They really needed to hurry this up. Tweek probably thinks I’m dead and is forming a search party. 

Clyde gave a tiny guilty smile and asked, “would you be willing to trade and share a tent with me, please?” Clyde put his hands together in a begging gesture his eyes filled with plead. “I asked the teacher and he said if I could find someone willing to switch I could” He continued trying to convince with all his might.  
Oh god, why did he always get dragged into other people’s affairs? This is the reason why he should have limited myself to only one friend. Having this many friends is too much of a hassle. How does he have this many friends anyway? Somewhere down the line did he give the impression that he gave a fuck? 

Thinking of any other what to get out of this situation Craig suggested, “couldn’t you just ask Token?” Hoping that would be the end of his problem. But of course, it never worked out that nicely. 

“I already asked him. He’s with Jimmy and neither of them want to be pair with Billy! Tweek gets along with everyone so he wouldn’t mind. Please Craig, please! I’ll owe you big time. I promise.” 

If he was going to agree to switching partners he should at least ask Tweek how he felt about the whole idea. Craig hated the thought of Tweek sharing a tent with another guy, but if it was with Billy Parkson he didn’t have any worries.  
“Let me talk to Tweek first and see what he thinks. I don’t want him thinking I ditched hi- “Craig was immediately cut off by his friend at that decision. 

“No, you can’t tell Tweek! If you tell him there is a high chance, he could accidently let it slip and Billy will snitch. I love Tweek to death but you and I both know when he gets nervous he can’t keep secrets.”

Clyde had shot down every one of Craig’s solutions and the whining of his friend was starting to give him a headache. This needed to stop before Craig really did kill someone and the trip would be canceled for everyone. That could solve everyone’s problem. Deciding against it as it would be too much trouble, he could not think of any other way out.  
Tweek is going to rip me a new one after he finds out we won’t be partners. 

Letting out an annoyed audible groan for the third time that day he reluctantly agreed “Ok, ok fine, God. Enough already.” The friend’s once pleading pathetic looking face instantly turned into one of pure joy. What an idiot, of course, he would probably feel the same way if Tweek was asking to meet him.  
Clyde grabbed him by the arm and bragged him in the direction of their teacher room to change their arrangements for tomorrow. What did he just agree to? By fixing one problem he welcomed a mass of other problems to follow. One of them being a wild blond-haired angel that meant the world to him. 

Tweek is going to kill me.


	2. Breaking the News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and the kudos! I wasn't sure if I was going to post this chapter but I was shocked to see some people actually enjoyed it.  
> I've been motivated to continue writing so this chapter is dedicated to all of you wonderful readers!
> 
> I'm still new to the writing community so I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

What’s taking him so long? Tweek thought, hoping Craig didn’t get in trouble again. He always worried when he took longer than expected. Tweek stood outside the front entrance of the school, slightly shivering from both the cold and the building up anxiety, waiting for his boyfriend.

Tweek tried calling his phone but it went straight to voice mail. Great, he turned his phone again. The blond boy hoped Craig didn’t forget about the trip tomorrow, and the fact they were supposed to walk home together. 

Speaking of the trip, he still wasn't one hundred percent sure that this whole camping thing was such a good idea. They would be outside, exposed to cruel and unforgiving mother nature. Things like snake bites, poisonous plants, getting lost in the woods and wild animal attacks were one of the few many things to worry about. 

“Arrr-Oh God!” Tweek twitched, stressing over the pressure of the expectation to know basic wildlife survival tactics. Trying his best to think of anything else his mind switched to Craig. Knowing he would be there to protect him a temporary feeling of relief washed over him and managed to attempt a smile. Y-yeah, that’s right. Craig wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. 

Though he was still nervous, knowing Craig would be there made all the difference. The noirette was so brave and didn’t take crap from anyone. 

Finding most of Craig’s traits to be admirable and wished he could be more like him. The confidence that radiated off his boyfriend when he felt strongly about something made Tweek’s heart race. He would flip people off, not really caring who they were and if they were being a jerk Craig would call them out. Though Craig could be a huge asshole at times Tweek still loved him all the same.

Of course, the twitchy blond wishes he knew where Craig was now. He’s never been this late and since he turned off his phone there is no way to get a hold of him. Oh man, what if someone has kidnapped him and he’s tied up in the back of their trunk? Or what if the excitement for the trip tomorrow caused a stampede and Craig was trampled to death along with his phone?! Before his mind could think of anything worse happing to his boyfriend he took out his phone. Using his shaky fingers, he tried to find Craig’s name in his phone attempting to call him one last time before calling the police. 

All the focus was on his phone that he did not notice he was no longer alone. A hand silently reached towards him and placed itself on his scrawny shoulder, “OH JESUS, NO!”, jumping nearly a foot in the air in the opposite direction, causing him to drop his phone on the snow-covered ground. Still in panic mode, he quickly spun around to see a pair of blue eyes belonging to none other than Craig. 

Bending down, the noirette retrieved the phone from the snow and handed back to Tweek. “Hey Tweek” Craig greeted in his normal nasal voice. Nothing really changed with Craig throughout the years, aside from the fact he was taller and had more masculine features. 

Tweek let out a small growl in frustration, harshly grabbing the phone out of the other boy’s hand. “Craig! Don’t arg! - don’t do that. I hate when you do that!” he scolded the raven. Craig ignored his outburst and took the hand of his shaking boyfriend. Intertwined theirs fingers, he leaded them towards his house. 

Calming back down thanks to the presence and physical contact of Craig, Tweek gave a slight twitch before asking “Ngh- what t-took you so long? I was waiting forever.” 

Craig turned his gaze to Tweek’s wide green eyes. Holding the silence, not wanting to break the news to him just yet, Craig turned his eyes ahead of him. “I was helping Clyde with something.” he answered not saying anything more. 

Tweek noticed the hint of hesitation in his voice when he answered. Something told him that wasn’t everything thing that he was doing, however Craig has never given him a reason to not trust him. Though it bothered Tweek for a moment, he brushed the feeling off and accepted the answer for now, he would ask him about it later. 

The two walked the rest of the way, asking about each other’s day and what still needed packed for tomorrow. Thankfully, Tweek had brought his bags to the noirette’s house that morning so they wouldn’t have to make an extra stop. 

He was listening to Craig talk about how he was mostly looking forward to seeing all the stars. They would be so far away from any towns or cities that the only light would come from the moon and the stars. Tweek wasn’t as into astronomy as Craig was but the way his boyfriends face lite up from talking about it made him love the subject. 

Reaching destination Craig’s house, he waited as Craig fiddled with the lock until it opened. They enter the house, happy to find it considerably warmer than the outside. The neutral decorated walls created a welcoming environment. Tweek has been over to Craig’s house many times and felt as comfortable as if it was his own. 

Once inside, Tweek headed straight for the kitchen to make himself a much-needed cup of coffee while the noirette made his way over to the couch and kicked off his shoes. Wanting nothing more than to drown today’s events in mindless television and enjoy the calm before the storm that was about to occur. 

While the coffee was brewing the question came up, would he have access to coffee in the woods? Would the teachers be upset if he packed his coffee machine? Would there be any outlets for his coffee machine? Tweek started to get nervous. There’s no way he stood a chance of surviving the wilderness without any coffee in his system. Maybe Craig would know something.

Holding tightly on to his coffee cup, patiently waiting for his coffee. When the coffee machine finally finished brewing, he poured himself a generous amount, adding plenty of cream and sugar to the mixture. Why couldn’t life be as simple as making coffee? He wondered as he took a large gulp of the hot liquid. Feeling the stress of his previous worries leave him, Tweek went back into the living room to join Craig on the couch. 

Sitting beside his boyfriend who was watching his recording of red racer they sat in silence. Tweek finished the last bit of his coffee and placed the empty cup on the clear glass coffee table in front of them. Thinking of a way to maybe get more information out of the other, he didn’t want to appear nosey and pry into Craig’s business, but the curiosity was becoming far too great for the twitchy blond to stay silent. 

He said he was helping Clyde out with a problem. What kind of problem? Was Clyde in danger? Did he owe someone something and they were coming after him? No, that didn’t sound like Clyde, he usually stayed out of trouble. If not that then what could it be? Were they talking about me? Was he the problem? Oh man, he didn’t do anything, and if he did, he didn’t mean to. 

“Tweek” Craig’s voice snapped him back into reality. “Huh?” he unintelligently responded not knowing what he was being asked. “Everything ok?” the raven asked with a concerned look on his face. He rubbed Tweek’s back in a comforting manner hoping to calm the blond down. 

Twitching to the side not realizing he was tugging on his hair. Tweek bit his tongue before he asked “W-what kind of problem did Clyde have?” Craig drew back his hand and his eyes pointed towards the floor. That was not a good sign for Tweek. The blond sat there shaking and waiting for some sort of answer to his question.

Taking a short breath, Craig looked at Tweek, “oh yeah, about that” he began with no expression neither on his face or in his voice. “I can’t really tell you much, but the problem has been solved.” Breathing out of relief, Tweek felt the tightness in his chest loosen knowing there was no longer a problem with his friend. “O-oh, that good, everything is ok now.” 

“Not exactly, there’s one last problem” Craig corrected him, ending the blonde’s celebration early. Tweek was confused, he said that the problem had been resolved. Why wasn’t everything fine? “I-I don’t understand” he stuttered, “I thought you said the problem was fix.” 

“It is, just not the way I had hoped.” Craig stated, reaching over to grab the remote to turn off the tv. With the living room now deathly quiet, the only attention was on the two boys. “I’m going to be Clyde’s partner. Not yours.” 

It took Tweek a second to process what his boyfriend told him. Did he hear him correctly? Not going to be his partner? Why? A ton of questions filled his mind not sure where to begin. What does he mean we won’t be partners? When and how did this happen? 

He Focused on a random spot on the ground avoiding eye contact the noirette. He didn’t want Craig reading his expressions until he knew more about what was happening. After what felt like forever, Tweek was able to mutter out a question. “Yo-you don’t want me t-to be your partner?” Tweek did not mean to word it like that, it just sort came out that way. Tweek was just surprised with the sudden bombshell dropped on him. He must had done something wrong if Craig did want to be his partner. What did I do?! Ngh! he was so frustrated not remembering where he messed up. 

“Arg-what did I do wrong?!” Tweek screeched, digging his hand deep into his blond untamed hair. He gritted his teeth so tight only thing that could escape were choppy breaths of air and strange little noises.

Craig gently grabbed for Tweek’s hands currently locked into his thick mane of hair. He reluctantly allowed the noirette to take is hands into his own and he began caressing his hands with his thumb. He could see Craig was being careful with his next action but that only made the boy more nervous and expecting more bad things to come. 

After a few minutes of allowing him to settle down, Craig opened his mouth to explain more. “Babe, relax. Everything is going to be fine.” Fine? Fine?! How can he tell me everything was going to be find? He was not fine and Craig’s lacking communication skills were not making this any better.  
“No Craig, everything is n-not going to be fine.” Tweek exclaimed twitching even more. “How could you do this to me? The only reason I wanted to go on this stupid trip was to be with you!”

Craig’s face immediately turned cold with that accusation. “You think I didn’t want to be with you too? How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?” Craig countered his voice becoming louder with every passing sentence. “Everything will stay the same. The only thing that will change is we won’t share a tent.” There Craig goes again. Anytime he began to freak out or get upset he always tried to reason with him logically or with facts. When will he learn?! 

Sending Craig, a hard look he argued, “What if we don’t get put into the same group, huh? What then?” The school was splitting our class into three groups. Each group would be going on separate activities during the day. The only times all three groups got together was at the end of the day to gather around the fire and going to sleep. 

“Look” Craig said taking a deep breath to cool down and clear the tension in the room. “Clyde needed help, and the only way to do that was to switch. You’d be helping Clyde out too, you know?” Craig sounded sincere but Tweek was far too gone to be listening to any logic or reasoning. He hated being mad at Craig, but when he did shit like this without telling him or thinking how it affected others drove him crazy. 

Tweek quickly stood up, unable to keep his body still from the trembling of nerves and anger. He began pacing the room as he spoke. “This…This is just great.” trying to make sense of this mess. “Who’s going to be my partner if not you?” Would I have to spend the night alone in the tent? No way, man! Animals can smell fear and all alone, he would be a sitting duck. 

“Billy Parkson” Craig answered keeping a calm tone in an effort to keep Tweek somewhat relaxed. Though he was failing miserably. 

The twitchy boy kept moving around the room with his hands back in his hair. He personally had nothing against the kid despite his reputation of being the school snitch. Tweek understood why someone like Clyde and Billy would not get along but that doesn’t give him the right to take his Craig away from him! This was supposed to be kind of a romantic trip for the two of them. 

Tweek couldn’t take this anymore. He was both irritated and hurt more than anything. It hurt to know his friend and boyfriend went behind his back to stick him with someone that no one really liked and someone he barely knew. Craig obviously doesn’t care about him if he would agree to something like this and thinking he would be along for the ride. 

The blond hair boy needed to get away from everything. The noise in his head from his overflowing thought were becoming too much for him. Instantly stopping where he was, he made a beeline towards the door. Fine! If he wants to be partners with Clyde that badly then so be it. Tweek didn’t need Craig, he could take care of himself and have a good time without Craig. 

“Where are you going?” Craig protested as Tweek already had the door open. The boy turned around, glaring at the other boy before saying “I’m going home. I hope you have a wonderful time with Clyde!” With that he slammed the door leaving behind a stunned Craig wondering what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope it was worth your time. 
> 
> I'm having a lot of fun writing this so I'll try my best to get the next chapter out ASAP.  
> Until then have a wonderful New Year's and be safe my friends.


	3. What Can I Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all of you wonderful readers!  
> This chapter is going to be kind of short because the next chapter is longer.
> 
> I've got some comments and I agree that right now Craig's actions towards Tweek is unacceptable. I'm a huge Creek fan so you better believe there is going to be fluff before the story is over.

It was early morning in South Park. The sun was barely peaking over the mountains as only a few people from his class were already at the school waiting for the bus to take them to the camp grounds. Craig was one of those kids. He had left early after a tough time getting to sleep. Hoping Tweek would already be there and he could maybe find a way to apologize for being an asshole. Though he was still pissed that Tweek didn’t reply to any of his texts last night. 

The weather was miserably cold that morning, of course it didn’t compare to how Craig was feeling right now. He couldn’t exactly explain how he was feeling. All he knew was he has the urge to punch something until he felt better again. 

He anticipated Tweek being upset with him, but not like this. Craig still didn’t understand what the big deal was. He would still be there for Tweek. He would never let anything keep him from protecting him. He would set their tents up close together and Tweek could come in anytime he wanted. 

Clyde was a decent longtime friend and thought he was doing a nice thing by helping him out. If he had known Tweek was going to react this badly he would have never agreed. He would have easily flipped Clyde off and that’s be the end of it. Of course, a part of him felt he still should have known. 

When Tweek had left, Craig figured he needed to clear his head and would come back as always. Tweek had the tendency to overreact no matter the level of severity of the situation so Craig didn’t think any differently. He would return after calming down and they could talk it over again. 

After a couple of hours passed and no sign of Tweek, he concluded that the twitchy blonde wasn’t coming back. 

As more kids started to arrive, he continued searching for a mane of blonde hair belonging to his love. He saw Stan and his usual brown jacket, along with Kyle and Kenny standing in a group. They were occasionally laughing probably betting on about many times they could get in trouble. Thankful Cartman wasn’t allowed to attend the trip, something about trying to resurrect Hitler during history class or something stupid like that. Craig couldn’t give two shits about the reason. His guess is no one wanted to spend two days stuck with him. 

He spotted a blonde, but it wasn’t his twitchy boyfriend. It was Butters. His hands were latched together, and his eyes pointed downwards towards the ground. His father stood before him lecturing him about the things that will get him ground. He sometimes felt bad for the kid but not enough to give it any real attention. 

Giving up when none of them matched Tweek’s description, Craig pulled his hat lower over his eyes. Drowning out all the chattered from the other kids he could care less about. He was enjoying the isolation until he heard someone cheerfully call his name. 

“CRAAAAIG!” Clyde cheered running over to the noirette. He threw his giant red bag down wrapped his arms around Craig giving him a big hug, one he did not return. Years of practices gave him the self-control to not punch the brunette in his chipper face. How could anyone be this happy in the morning he wondered keeping his face deadpan. 

“Thanks again Craig. I’m so lucky to have a friend like you. I promise, you can be the best man at mine and Bebe’s wedding.” He promised with a cheesy grin. Not paying attention to Craig’s deadpan face turning into a scowl. He pushed the brunette off him and flipped him off saying, “I’m not going to any goddamn wedding.” 

Clyde’s face twisted in confusion, “What’s wrong, man?” He asked his friend. Craig crooked his head slightly and said, “Tweek is pissed.” A simple sentence that held a lot of emotion. The brunette once cheery face saddened at the news. 

“I’m so sorry Craig. You got to believe, I didn’t mean to hurt you or Tweek. Do you want me go talk to Tweek?” Clyde asked looking at Craig for his answer. Having Clyde talk to Tweek could prove to be useful, however Craig was just as stubborn as Tweek and didn’t like involving anyone in their business. Tweek was his boyfriend, and Craig was going to be the one to fix it, not Clyde or anyone else. 

Returning his face to a deadpan expression, Craig replied, “no, I can handle it” putting an end to his conversation and changing the topic. The two boys continued talking until Craig spotted his coffee addicted angel. Tweek came into view holding a white Styrofoam cup of what he assumed was coffee, he was wearing his improperly green shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was wild as always but to Craig it was his sunshine. 

When Tweek got closer to the school Craig cut Clyde off in the middle of his sentence. Grabbing the dark green bag beside him. One of the two bags he had brought with him, and he made his way towards Tweek.

Craig had sent Tweek a message last night was he left his bag in his room. When he received no reply, he sent another one said he would bring it in the morning for him. Still no reply. 

When he reached the blonde, Craig felt a feeling of sorrow fill him. Even though it was only a few hours, it felt like years since he has seen or heard his boyfriend. All he wanted to do is cradle Tweek in his arms and show him that he was sorry for hurting him. However, the stubborn part of Craig was convinced he did nothing wrong. Tweek was the one overreacting and was only ruining the trip for himself.

They were both staring at each other, neither one of them knowing what to say. Tweek eyes had darker circles around them, he most likely didn’t sleep last night. Feeling a little awkward, Craig was the first to speak. “Here’s your bag. I put some extra bug spray and blankets in there. You know, just in case.” Tweek reached for the bag and replied with a quiet “thank you”. He wouldn’t have been able to hear it if he wasn’t in front of the blonde.

Craig pulled slightly on the flaps of his chullo hat. He was never good with communication and was worse when it came to apologies. Hiding his emotions, he said in a monotone voice “you never answered any of my messages.” 

Tweek torn his twitching eyes away from Craig, acting as if that wasn’t what he was wanting to expecting hear. Finally answering him, Tweek replied apathetically, “I was mad at you.” Craig put his hands in his pockets, staring towards the sky “I know. I didn’t think you would be this upset.” 

Tweek put his hands on his hips and gave him a deathly stare. “Of course not, you never think about anyone but yourself!”. Craig couldn’t believe what Tweek had just said. Craig would do anything for this boy, he would die for him. After six years of dedication, hasn’t he shown Tweek that he was the only one he loved and cared for? 

“Oh right, I never cared for you once. I’m the worst. God, stop being a dick, Tweek.” Craig argued becoming angrier with every passing moment. Tweek’s anger matching his own, this time crossing his arms across his chest yelling, “I’m being a dick? You’re the one doing things behind my back and keeping secrets!” 

“I don’t have any secrets.” Craig proclaimed trying to keep his himself in control. “It’s Clyde’s secret and I promised I wouldn’t tell. It has nothing to do with you.” Rage coursed through his body. His hands formed into fists ready to break something. “I don’t even care anymore. You keep believing what you want, it’s not true.” 

Walking away before doing or saying something he would regret. He marched back over to his previous spot, discovering that Clyde was now conversing with Bebe and Wendy. He let out an audible groan in disappointment, not in the mood for socializing especially with Clyde acting like a fool in love around Bebe. He walked further from the school and found an area that occupied only a couple of kid. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and leaned against the rough brick wall. It was cold against his back even with his jacket on but at this moment he really didn’t care. He spent the rest of his time alone trying to calm himself down before the buses arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. I was hoping to get the story finished before going back to school.  
> Have a good read! 
> 
> I'm loving all the kudos and comments so thank you for all of them. They make me smile :)


	4. New Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it starts off in Craig's POV then breaks into Tweek's. Just a little heads up.
> 
> I've only been camping once in my life so I'm not extremely educated with the technical terms. Sorry if you spot any mistakes throughout the story.  
> Enjoy the new chapter!

After a much-needed break, Craig was able to calm himself down not a moment too soon as the bus arrived. It was one big yellow school bus that he had taken to and from school when he was younger, until his parents deemed him old enough to walk to school. Pushing himself off the brick wall, he slowly treaded over and returned to Clyde and the others. 

Clyde turned around hearing him approach. He had a big smile, “Hey Craig! We were just talking about Bebe’s new hiking boots. Don’t they look great on her?” the brunet uttered. She had on a pair of mint and dark grey hiking boots that went past her ankles. The shoes were covered in many different designs and looked expensive. Betting she bought those shoes especially for this trip. Craig rolled his eyes knowing his friend was half brain dead right now. He kept his mouth shut not bothering to respond with an answer. It would most likely come out sarcastic and rude. Clyde went back to gushing over the curly haired blonde while Craig thought his blond was ten times hotter and that those shoes would look better on Tweek.

Everyone ceased their talked when the teacher shouted to get the kid’s attention. “Ok everyone, listen up. We’re going to start loading the bus in just a moment. If you could all get with your partners, we will begin roll call.”

Never having the best respect for authority, Craig kept his deadpan face with his arms crossed not caring what else the teacher had to say. He only came back to reality when he noticed Billy Parkson walking up to them. He had short light brown hair and freckles covered his pale skin. He was wearing a dark navy jacket, similar to his own. 

Billy came within a few steps of them and said, “Hey Clyde, we should probably stay close together…” Billy wasn’t able to get much more out before Clyde interrupted. “Sorry Billy, change of plans. Craig’s my partner now.” He said putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling him in tightly. Billy gave a strange look, obviously Clyde forgot to inform in about the swap. “Does the teacher know about this? You’re not allowed to change partners without permission.” Billy stated, matter of fact, with a snobby tone in his voice. 

“Yes, the teacher knows!” the brunet said repeating the same amount of snobbiest in his voice. “Well, we will just see what Mr. Unger has to say about that.” Billy replied, turning around going towards the bus and the teacher. 

Mr. Unger, is that his name? Craig wondered, never bothering to learn his name. “Now you see why I need to switch with someone? With that kid breathing down my neck I could never sneak out.” Clyde proclaimed grateful to have a friend like Craig. “Come on, let’s get ready.”

As they approached the bus, the smell of diesel filled their nose and the roar of the engine exploded in their ears. They waited patiently for the teacher to call the groups out. 

“I’m going to start calling names and groups. Please listen careful and remember, for the next couple of days your partner is going to be like your best friend. You need to watch out for each other and make sure they are with you at all times. We don’t want anyone getting left behind.” Mr. Unger announced. He pulled out his clip board and began listing off names. “Group A: Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski, next is Kenny McCormick and Leopold Stotch. Excuse me, Butters. Billy Parkson and Tweek Tweak…” 

Craig watched as Tweek got on the bus with that piece of shit. Though he remained stoic, a sense of jealously began to rise in his chest. Tweek was his and he didn’t care what any stupid list said. Though, he wasn’t sure if the blond even still would want to be with him. He was a bigger piece of shit than that Billy kid or Cartman, and that was saying something. 

Craig was brought back when he heard Clyde and his name called. Not hearing what group, he was in he asked his friend. “Hey, what group are we in?” the brunet looked at his disappointingly, “Group C” he said with a pout. Group C? That means he won’t really get to see Tweek any except during the end of the day. How was he supposed to make thing right with Tweek if he didn’t have many chances to talk to him during the trip?

When he saw Craig’s frown he continued “Awful right? Bebe is in group B. I’m never going to have any time to show her how awesome I am.” Craig’s frown turned into a scowl and punched him hard on the arm before flipped him off and leaving him behind to get on the bus. 

 

Tweek’s POV

Tweek got on the bus once his name was called. He had spent all night trying to sort out where he and Craig stood. He would be angry swearing to never speak with Craig ever again. Then he would switch to holding back his tears numerous time, thinking everything was his fault and Craig had every reason not wanting to be his partner. Many things scared him, and he was not exactly dependable when it comes to outdoor activities. He would just hold Craig back from having a good time because he would be too busy watching over him. 

His self-esteem was at an all-time low.

He took his seat next to the window placing his green bag in his lap and cuddled it safely. Laying his head up against the window that was like ice, it felt nice. He had stayed up all night worrying so he felt he could fall asleep any moment. He shut his eye and allowed the vibration of the bus lull him into a light sleep. 

It was a short nap because a second later he jumped when his should was shook. He saw a kid with light brown hair and freckles staring at him. “Are you Tweek?” he demanded. Tweek made a hard twitch and answered “Ngh, ye-yes I’m T-Tweek.” The boy nodded and sat down next to after shoving his bag underneath the seat. Tweek wasn’t sure what to say. He has never spoken to this kid before and had no idea what he was like, beside what everyone else has said about him. 

He bit his bottom lip trying to think of something to say to the kid. After all, he was going to be with his for the next two days, so they might as well get to know one another. Taking a deep breath, he said, “you must b-be Billy.” The other kid looked at him with a smug look. This frightened Tweek, he didn’t look at all happy to be with him. Oh God, he already hates me! HE’S GOING TO KILL ME IN MY SLEEP! Tweek began to panic. He hasn’t been with the twitchy blond for five minutes and he already hate him. 

“Yeah, I’m Billy.” He finally answered in a normal voice. He didn’t sound angry so what was with that look? “I’m not sure why the teacher had us change partners on such short notice. Whatever, I don’t mind having you for a partner. Hope you don’t mind being stuck with me for the next two days” Tweek trembled a little not sure if it was from his nerves or from the bus’s vibrations. He shook his head a couple of times to let him know it was ok. 

When he had Tweek’s answer, he gave a small smile and faced the front of the bus. Tweek laid his head back against the window not really wanting to make eye contact with Clyde or Craig when it was their turn to come on the bus. The bus was almost completely filled so there would be no way Craig was going to sit near him. 

Once everyone was situation on the bus, Mr. Unger did one last finally head count before heading off towards their destination. It would take about two hours for them to reach the camp grounds so that gave plenty of time for the kids to socialize. 

Once the bus started on it’s journey the bus was filled with loud conversations and laughter. There wasn’t anyone around him that he knew well enough to speak with and his partner next to him was engaged in a deep conversation with the teacher. Curiosity getting the best of him, Tweek peeked over the seat slightly to see where Craig had ended up sitting. He was close to the back of the bus. One seat behind where Wendy and Bebe were sitting. He wasn’t talking much but would sometime laugh or give his opinion on whatever they were talking about. 

Tweek quickly turned back around not wanting to get spotted. He was hurt. Craig didn’t act as if he missed him at all. He was acting like it was any other day and he doesn’t have a care in the world. Didn’t he care that he wasn’t close to him? Didn’t he care we weren’t in the same group? Tears began to form in the corners of Tweek’s eyes. Wanting to be strong and not give Craig the satisfaction of making him cry, he stopped thinking about the jerk. He placed his head back onto the cold window and closed his eyes. Maybe a couple of hours sleep would make things better. 

Tweek was awaken once more by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes, but everything was blurry, he managed to make out the shape and color of a navy-blue, “Craig?” Tweek whispered as he rubbed his eyes. “What? No, It’s Billy.” The boy answered as Tweek’s vision began to focus. Able to make out the boy’s features, he realized it was not his Craig.

“Oh, SORRY!” the blond twitched, embarrassed he called someone by the wrong name. “It’s fine. We’re five minutes from the camp site.” He warned him before going back to talking to the teacher.

The bus stopped and turned off it’s engine. Tweek looked out the window, and saw a few spacious open areas, but most of the area was covered in trees. In the distance he could see a lake that was shining from the sun shining on it. It was a stereotypical camp ground. There wasn’t a trace of snow and the weather seemed to be clear.

“Ok class” Mr. Unger called out, “before we get off the bus there are some rules. The boy’s area will be in the far east area and the girl’s area is in the far west. You will have plenty of time together so there is no reason for boys to go in the girl’s area and vis versa. Next, once lights out, you may not leave your area. There is a bathroom located nearby. I don’t want to catch any boys going out in the woods during the night to use the bathroom. Last, always stick with you partner. You are responsible for each other and watch out for one another. Now let’s go have fun!”

The teacher’s attempt to try and motivate the students had little to no effect. By the time the last kid got off the bus Mr. Unger had already given Stan and Kyle a warning for betting Kenny he couldn’t keep a pine cone in his pants for the entire trip. 

The girls were taken to the west park to the camp to start setting up their tents while the boys stayed in the east part. 

Tweek clinched his bag tighter trying to familiar himself with the new atmosphere. It had warmed up since this morning and seemed peaceful…for now.

He’s seen those movies that start off nice and end terribly. The woods just wanted him to let his guard down, so it can swallow him! “IT’S GOING TO GET ME!!” Tweek screamed pulling his hair hard and startling some of the wildlife in the vicinity while an echo could be heard. 

“Calm down, Tweek. Nothing is going to get you.” He recognized that voice anywhere. It was Craig. He turned around to see his boyfriend with his usual neutral face. Tweek’s emotion’s flared at this moment. Was he trying to make him feel better? Does he think he can say things like that and eventually he would forgive him? Fuck off, asshole.

Giving him a single glare, his fear had turned to anger instantly. Tweek turned his attention away from the noirette to search for Billy. Spotting the boy who was already setting up their tent. Never putting up a tent much less slept in one, he wasn’t sure what he could do, but the feeling of doing nothing spiked his anxiety. Biting his lip hard he stuttered, “Ca-can I h-help?”

Billy looked up at him for a moment before saying, “yeah, hold this rope tight and don’t let go until I tell you to.” Tweek nodded and held said rope as tight as he could. After ten minutes the tent was up. Though he didn’t do much, it was the first time he has ever done that and he was proud. 

He looked around and saw everyone had their tents up or were close to finishing. Once all the boys and girls had their areas set up it was time to start the activities. Two other adults showed to help supervise. Mr. Unger stayed with our group while the other two adults went to the others.

 

“Ok Group A, let’s go over the schedule for today. This morning we’re going to be kayaking, after we will take a hike on a three-mile trail. After we will have lunch, we will learn how to identify wildlife and plants, and finish off the day with dinner, and a campfire.” 

After the agenda was read to them, Mr. Unger lead his group to be fitted for lifejackets. While the other group went off to do their own activities. Tweek silently prayed nothing bad would happen and he wouldn’t screw up too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoying writing this story. Even though I'm writing this, I don't exactly know who's side I'm on. I love Craig but he can be a big jerk when he thinks he right and Tweek, I love him so much too, but he can sometimes get carried away when he's emotional. 
> 
> Anyway, Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you with my next chapter soon!


	5. First Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for a new chapter! It's not the longest chapter, but it's important to the story.
> 
> First, a little warning. There is a little bit of mean/sad part towards the end. 
> 
> With that enjoy the chapter!

The sun was high in the sky, warming up the day. The bright yellow lifejacket fit snug on Tweek’s thin frame, making him look like he was wearing a shell. It was a bit uncomfortable but shrugged it off, knowing it could save his life in an emergency. He wasn’t the strongest swimmer and hated the idea of touching the murky lake water. Who knows what kind of deadly bacteria inhabited it. What if some of it got in his mouth and he contracted an incurable disease?! 

Tweek couldn’t mask his nervous tics for the event about to take place. Laid out in a row were six kayaks. They came in various of colors, but no matter what color they didn’t look very secure to him. They were long skinny boats with two holes where each person was supposed to go. Were they honestly expecting him to get in that? How was that little boat supposed to hold two people?! The boat could easily tip over and how was a lifejacket supposed to save him if he’s trapped under the boat? No way, man! Tweek started to freak out, pressing his thermos closer to his body, hoping it would provide a form of comfort. If Craig were here he would have held his hand and try to make him feel safe. If he still didn’t want to he wouldn’t force him and flipped off anyone who had anything to say about it. 

However, Craig wasn’t here. All he had was some kid named Billy and his trusty silver thermos filled with coffee. Taking a deep breath and gathering up the smallest amount of courage he could find, he challenged the lake and psyched himself up determined to make it through any activity without that jerk face, partner swapping, no good boyfriend. 

Kenny and Butters were now getting into their kayak. Stan and Kyle were already far out in the lake trying to go as fast as possible. When Kenny stepped in the kayak it began to slightly rock but stayed in place. The same thing happened when Butters got in, seeming to support them well enough. Maybe Tweek could do this. As Butters and Kenny took off towards Stan and Kyle, it was now Tweek and Billy’s turn. 

Tweek’s heart pound and his hands began to clam up. Billy eagerly stepped into the front part of the boat and grabbed for his paddle as he waited for Tweek to get in. Biting his lip hard, a habit he had adopted some time ago, he took his first step into the boat. Causing it to rock swiftly from his unsteady footing added weight, throwing Tweek into a fit of yelps and other strange noises almost making him drop his thermos in the water. 

After many attempts, he was finally in the boat. He had just got in the kayak and he was already exhausted. Mr. Unger handed him his paddle and it was time to go. There was no turning back now. Tweek was having a hard time ceasing his shaking. However, the fear his shakes would cause the boat to flip made him shake even more!

“Ok Tweek. This is simple, just paddle first on the left and I’ll do the right. If we keep that rhythm well be fine.” Billy explained looking back into Tweek’s direction with a smirk. Gripping the paddle firmly, he let out a ‘Arg!’ which Billy took as ok. It took a moment for him to get used to the weight of the paddle and the movement but soon their paddling was in tandem. 

They were going nowhere as fast as the other people in their group, but they had a good speed going. Tweek couldn’t help but let out a couple of giggles of excitement. It was if they were gliding on the water, the wind blowing through his hair. He was having fun! All his past worries disappeared, and he was one with nature. 

After over an hour of kayaking the teacher called them to bring in the boats. Tweek was kind of disappointed because was having a good time. He didn’t want the fun to end. Maybe they will be able to do it again before they leave for home. They stirred their kayak as close to the dock, so Mr. Unger could assist them getting out. 

Adrenaline was still running through Tweek’s body as he got out of the kayak. He had a smile on his face and was impatient for what other fun things they were going to do. Taking a moment to enjoy this feeling, he pulled out his thermos filled coffee. He took a big gulp of the sweet nectar of life that kept him going.

“Oh no!” Mr. Unger exclaimed “There is no eating or drinking away from the rest area. I’m afraid that’s a warning for both of you.” Tweek choked on his coffee hearing the teacher lecture him. He pulled the thermos away from his mouth, quickly screwing the lid back on. The hot liquid that occupied his stomach threatened to resurface. He didn’t know they weren’t allowed drinks away from the camp. Oh Jesus, this was it. They were going to sacrifice him to the spirits of the woods for breaking the rules!

Tweek’s anxiety started to rise from being given his first warning. If he got one more warning, he wouldn’t be able to do anymore activities for the day. What if they took away all his camping stuff and made him sleep in the woods?! He would get attacked for sure! He would never survive! “I-I’m sorry! Oh Jesus, O-OH MAN! PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! he babbled not sure what he could say or do to make things right. 

Billy came up next to him with a face of disbelieve. “A warning? B-but Mr. Unger, I wasn’t drinking anything. I would never.” His eyes were big and pleading, taken back that Mr. Unger would give him a warning. Him! He was supposed to be Mr. Unger’s favorite student. Why would he give him a warning? He wasn’t like the rest of these white trash, trouble making, idiots. 

“I’m sorry, Billy.” Mr. Unger stated “However, Tweek is your partner and both of you need to take responsibility.” Billy stood there like a statue while Mr. Unger was leading the group to their next activity. Finding his voice again Billy whined once more a little louder, “But I did do anything!”

“Shut up, Billy. It’s just a stupid warning. It means nothing” Kyle said hoping that would stop the kids whining. They had gotten a warning the moment they stepped off the bus and you didn’t see them crying over it

“Yeah, get over it, dude.” Stan added following the rest of the group leaving behind Tweek and Billy. 

Tweek remained silent for the longest time hugging his thermos still not sure what to say. Should he apologize? He didn’t want Billy hating him or thinking he was going to get him in any more trouble. Everything was going so well. 

As the group was getting further afraid they would be left behind Tweek had his hair pulled tightly in his hands, he began to panic further. “T-they’re leaving us! We need to cat- “ 

“Shut up” Billy said in a harsh tone. His hands in a tight fist and eyes holding rage towards the blond. Scrunching up his eyebrows, not sure if he heard him correctly. “W-what?” Tweek questioned.

“I said SHUT UP!” Billy cried hitting a nearby tree causing some of the bark to fall off. “Arrgh!” Tweek yelled at the sudden anger presented. He shut his mouth following the command of the enraged boy and his shaking increased.

“You got me in trouble!” Billy declared walking into Tweek’s personal space. Their noses close to touching. He could feel the breath of the other boy. “Because of you Mr. Unger thinks I’m a troublemaker!” point an accusing finger causing Tweek to bite his lip again to the point of drawing blood. He was scared, and his body paralyzed. 

Ripping the silver thermos out of Tweek hand and with all his might, Billy threw it far into the lake. “NOO-AGHHH!” Tweek yelled in horror! That was his only coffee! Wondering if he would be able to jump in and try to save his precious coffee, he didn’t get far, because Billy caught him violently by his shirt and pulled him back to eye level.

“If I get trouble one more time during this trip because of your stupidity. I will make you regret it. Do you understand me?” Billy threated, spitting in Tweek’s face when he said ‘stupidity’. Tweek was frightened as tears filled his eyes, fearing for his life of what Billy could do to him if they got in trouble again. He was praying that Craig would come around the corner and beat the shit of this guy. 

How could he promise he wouldn’t get in trouble again? Bad Luck seemed to follow him everywhere. How was he supposed to stop messing up?! This was too much pressure!!! 

“I-I understand. I promise, n-never again!” Tweek forced out hiding the fright in his voice. Releasing the terrified blond, Billy nodded and walked away knocking into his shoulder as he passed him. 

Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY GOD! He yelled in his head. That did not just happen. Why would Billy act like that over a little accident? Squeezing his eyes and letting the tears fall. After a moment to compose himself, Tweek hurried to catch up with his group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how many times I wanted to write "Then Craig saves Tweek and beats the crap out of Billy".  
> I'm sorry to say that things will get worse before they get better.
> 
> Don't worry, Craig will know eventually.


	6. End of Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Can I just tell you how wonderful you guys are? I was surprised with how popular the last chapter was. I'm happy to say that it seems most of you no longer hate Craig. It seems that all the hate is now directed towards Billy. I do feel a little guilty with the fact I created a character just to be hated. 
> 
> On with the chapter!

Group C was currently in the observation building discovering wildlife around this area. There were many different species of bird, animal, plant, and insects that they may be able to see during their trip. Craig and Clyde were sharing a desk covered in various specimen samples to observe and books providing information about the species. The brunet was busy, completely fascinated with using the microscope on the insect samples. Though his book was open, Craig’s attention was elsewhere. 

From the window, he could make out a couple of people from the other groups. One person in particular was his beautiful blond hair sunshine. He saw Tweek rushing to catch up with his group that was coming from the lake. Tweek caught up with his group that looked like they were getting ready to head on the trail. Craig wasn’t too worried. Though Tweek had a fear of being lost in the woods, the trail posed no risk that, that would happen. 

His group had just come off the trail and it was covered with signs showing directions and all the restricted areas were blocked with fences. One would have to be an idiot to get lost in these woods and Tweek was far from being an idiot. Even if Tweek some how managed to lose his way, Craig would drop everything and go in those woods to find him. No one would stand in his way. 

Craig was fighting to keep his emotions in check. There was very little he could say that actually cared about. However, once he deemed something his, he became extremely protective, jealous and at times, violent if something threatened to take away his happiness. 

Tweek was his happiness. That’s why when Tweek rejoined his group and stood next to Billy, he couldn’t help the angry scowl from appearing on his face. He knew Billy and Tweek were partners, but did they really NEED to stand that close together? Feeling his jealousy start to raise to a dangerous level, he reluctantly tore himself away from the window. He wasn’t going to get worked up over something stupid like his insecurities. It was his own fault that he was in this situation in the first place. 

Moving his attention to the book that laid in front of him, his scowl retreating into the deep parts of his soul. He had his deadpan face set, wanting to get through the day so he was able to talk with his beloved. 

Nudging him with his elbow, the noirette looked up to see what his friend wanted. “Hey, hey Craig, look at this.” Clyde said with a giggle “This fly looks like it has boobs.” The comment did not interest him in the slightest. He simply raised his eyebrow, waiting for his friend’s thought to catch up. Not a second later Clyde pleaded, “Please, don’t tell Bebe I said that! She’ll think I only want one thing.” Craig couldn’t care less even if he tried, he got up from his chair and flipped the brunet off as he headed towards the bathroom. 

________________Break___________________  
It was ending lunch time for their group. They were sitting outside in the designated eating area, where picnic tables were spread out to accommodate the campers. Clyde and he had finished eating a while ago and were now taking about a new role play board game that was coming out that he wanted to play. As Clyde was explaining the point of the game someone new, unexpectedly sat down in front of them at their table. 

“Hello there, guys. Mind if I join in?” It was Kenny, with his unmistakable orange hoodie and sandy blonde hair that looked like it hasn’t been washed in a while. 

Craig was not the biggest fan of Kenny, especially since he hung out with Eric Cartman and tend to get others in just as much trouble. Ignoring his question, he asked his own. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your group?” Not only did the group not have the same activities together, turns out they all had different lunch schedules too. 

Giving a small smirk, Kenny explained “Oh yeah, I’m sick.” *cough, cough* Kenny faked a cough at his pathetic attempt to get out of any activity. The teachers being stupid enough to believe him, all he could do was roll his eyes at the blond’s excuse. It was hard ignoring him, because he just sat there staring at him with the stupidest grin. Why can’t he take a hint and leave?

Kenny’s smirk turned mischievous while continuously looking at Craig. Leaning onto the table to get as close to him as possible, his smirk growing wider. “I know something you don’t know!” he sang, aggravating the noirette. Though he didn’t want to encourage the orange hoodie wearing eyesore, knowing it was probably something stupid and unrelated to anything that concerned him. However, Tweek was in his group, and may have something to do with him. With that thought in mind, Craig took the bait and asked in his normal monotone voice “What?”

Kenny laughed at his monotone response. He liked aggravating people like Craig, it was sort of a hobby of his. Not telling him what he knew, Kenny answered “Nothing” with a childish tone. Craig’s expression did not match what he was feeling. Anger and irritation started to build in his chest, wanting nothing more than to punch the kid in the face. Keeping that thought off his face so it remained neutral, he said “Then, fuck off.” 

Kenny pretended to be hurt as he pouted, and he wiped an imaginary tear off his cheek. “Aww Craig, you hurt me.” Craig wasn’t trying to hurt him, he was trying to kill him. Not that, that would do any good.

Unfortunately, Kenny did not leave, instead he engaged Clyde more in the discussion of role playing games. They were talking about all the different types of character there were and what kind of game plan was best for each situation. Apparently, there was an extra expansion they could include as well. 

Fortunately, there group supervisor came to his rescue. Calling for their group to assemble so they could continue their last activity of the day before the campfire. They went down to the lake and geared up to go kayaking. Craig had been kayaking a couple of times when he was in the scouts, so this was nothing new to him. He saw the double kayak boats he and Clyde would be sharing, of course he couldn’t help but think it would have been more romantic with Tweek sharing the boat with him. 

He would have loved to see him smile and have fun while they were in the water, going around the lake just the two of them. On the off chance that Tweek didn’t want to get in the kayak he would stay behind and comfort his love. Daring anyone to try and demand Tweek do something he didn’t want to. 

The boat ride went peacefully, for the most part. Except Clyde dropped his paddle while trying to show him a ‘cool’ trick and it flew in the middle of the lake. They spent half an hour trying to retrieve his paddle, many times the boat threatened to tip over. Though, they finally got the paddle out of the water without getting too wet, they had each got a warning for horse playing. Craig just flipped the supervisor off when he wasn’t looking and continued the activity. 

As the sun began to set, the day turned much darker and colder. The first camping day was slowly winding down. All that was left was to help shore the kayaks and hang up their life jackets. Once all that is done he could move on to more important things, like searching for his beautiful angel. Hoping that he at least had some fun and was a little less mad at him. 

He still felt like he was right for helping Clyde out. However, he needed to apologize to Tweek. He hasn't been able to tell him that he's truly was sorry for what he did. That the blond meant the world to him. That was easier said than done for a person like Craig. Craig couldn’t remember the last time he apologized, if he has ever has apologized for something. Nevertheless, he would do it…for Tweek! 

Walking towards the campfire area, he spotted a fairly big fire pit that had wood constructed to resemble a tipi. Many logs were surrounding it to provide them a safe place to sit for the remainder of the evening. On one of those logs sat his ray of sunshine. He was sitting by himself, his hands clinched tightly on his shirt and he had a frightful look in his eyes. Did something scare? The trail wasn’t that scary. Noticing he didn’t have his thermos, struck Craig as odd, but thought of an idea. Before going to the campfire, he wanted to get something first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask you guys a question? Are any of you interested in the blossoming romance of Bebe and Clyde or don't care as long as there is creek?  
> We are getting close to the part where Clyde sneaks out to meet Bebe and I would like to know if I should actually write a big scene with the two or not go too much in detail, and mainly focus on our boys.
> 
> Thank you all for comments and kudos!!!!!


	7. That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is another chapter for you awesome readers!
> 
> I got some comments answering my question about Clyde and Bebe. I think I'll include their part, but I'm not going to make it as fluffy. I'll save that for Tweek and Craig later in the story!
> 
> I also got some guesses about parts of the story, like if Craig would find Tweek's thermos. I don't want to spoil too much. He will get Tweek's thermos back, just probably not in the way you're thinking. And yes, Billy is going to get what's coming to him.

Tweek’s group was the first to finish that day. They had spent the past hour identifying various species and plants that called this campground home. Though, he didn’t particularly like bugs even if they were dead and stuck between glass. He wasn’t scared of insects, he was however scared to accidently drop a specimen causing him to get him yelled at by the teacher for the second time that day and suffering the wrath of Billy Parkson. 

After his violent outburst and throwing his thermos in the lake, he didn’t want to risk getting him in trouble again. For the rest of the day, he had been extra careful doing anything with Billy around. 

Deciding to play it safe, he stuck to reading the wildlife book knowing he couldn’t screw that up. He flipped through many pages that had small creatures that looked happy munching on grass and berries. That got him thinking about Stripe #5, the sweet orange and brown guinea pig him and Craig shared back home. He was missing Craig so much since this morning. He wasn’t intending on arguing again, but it made his so angry when acted without thinking. 

Closing his eyes and releasing a small sigh. What was he going to do with Craig? Everything he did that day somehow reminded him of his boyfriend. Like there was a squirrel he saw on the trail that he could have sworn flipped him off before jumping in the tree. And there was that cloud that was shaped like his chullo hat complete with a poof ball on top.

Still not sure why he wasted his energy thinking about his jerk of a boyfriend. He would bet anything that Craig hasn’t thought about him once that day. He was probably having so much from with Clyde and everyone else while he’s stuck with a borderline psychopath as his partner. 

His group returned to the camping area to see some of the teachers setting up a bunch of wood in an upright position getting ready for the campfire tonight. They had rolled thick pieces of logs and dragged some picnic tables, arranging them to face the fire pit at a safe distance. Walking into the area, a hand from behind grabbed his shirt to turn him around. 

Billy was the one who had his shirt hostage in his hands. The boy pulled him along like a dog until they reached one of the logs that was covered in moss. “Sit” he commanded, pushing down on Tweek’s frail shoulders until he was sitting on the log. “I’m going to go get something to drink.” The boy said, having his usual stuck up attitude that seemed to appear every time a teacher wasn’t around. “I want you to stay right there and not move or touch anything. You’re nothing but a liability.” With that, Billy left Tweek alone with his thoughts. He was having trouble contain the physical twitches and shakes from his nerves. 

What was he going to do? He still had another day with that kid and that is if he survives the night! His anxiety was on overdrive and there seemed to be no sign of relief. He didn’t even have his thermos or coffee. He pulled his shirt roughly, and clenched his teeth until it hurt trying to find some outlet for all this pressure building up. Oh god, if keeps this up he’s going to make a mistake for sure! He’s going to screw up and Billy was going to kill him! He was alone and trapped like one of those animals being hunted. 

A figure suddenly manifested in the corner of Tweek’s eye catching him off guard. “ARG!” he screeched thinking it was Billy, he flinched and shot his head towards the figure, almost giving himself whiplash. Thankfully it wasn’t Billy, it was his Craig holding a styrofoam cup filled to the brim with steaming caramel liquid. His face became gentle as he stared at Tweek for a moment before joining him on the log. Offering the coffee, Tweek accepted it graciously. “It’s instant. That’s all they had.” Craig commented, but at this time Tweek probably would have drank day old coffee. He took a huge gulp of the liquid, and as instant as the coffee, he instantly felt better. His sanity began to stabilize having Craig and his coffee in his presences. 

Craig remained silent allowing Tweek to take a few more swigs of coffee before asking with a flat voice “How was your day?”  
Tweek’s anxiety started to flair once more. He wasn’t sure how to answer this. Honestly, his day was stressful, awful, and hated thinking about tomorrow. Not knowing whether to tell him the truth or not Tweek took another sip of coffee. Forcing a fake smile, “my day was-Ngh- g-Great!” he lied, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. He hated lying to Craig, but he couldn’t tell him the truth. Especially, since he was expected to share a tent with this psycho! He could never be too careful, that kid might be listening. 

The yellow poof ball bounced as the noirette nodded at his answer. Tweek felt the boy scoot closer to him and snake an arm around his waist. The twitchy blond gave in and scooted in until their hips were touching, and he laid his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. He still did not forgive him for switching partners, but at this moment he just needed his Craig. 

He closed his eyes and drank the remaining coffee, not sparing one drop. Unexpectedly Craig asked in a stern voice, “Where is your thermos?” That question caused him to choke and cough. Did he already know?! Did he know I was lying about my day? No one could have known, because no one else was around the time he threw the thermos in the lake! His stomach began to hurt, he already lied once, should he lie again? THIS WAS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!!

Wiping the little bit of coffee from his mouth with his sleeve, the blond held the cup securely before replying “I-I lost it”. He refused to look up to see if his boyfriend bought his poorly executed lie. “Where did you lose it?” He genuinely asked. God Craig, stop asking questions!  
“I don’t know! Sometime throughout the day, it c-could be an-anywhere!” Tweek stuttered praying that he was buying it. Tightening his hold on his love, he suggested “maybe, we can go look for it later?”

Almost immediately after the suggestion was brought up, Tweek shot down his request. “No. I’ll just get a new one.” Tweek then changed positions and dug his head into Craig chest. He loved being like this with Craig. He was so warm and made him feel safe wishing he could stay like that forever.

He was enjoying the moment, when suddenly, he heard a new voice intrude on their sweet moment. “You need to leave. We’re supposed to stay with our assigned partners.” Tweek’s eyes shot open wide, hearing that unforgettable snobby voice of this camp partner. He looked up from his boyfriend’s chest to see a flame start to rise in his eyes behind that deadpan face. No one ordered Craig around without a death wish. 

Hiding the anger from his voice, Craig remained stoic and answered flatly. “Groups are done for today. We don’t need a partner now.” Tweek’s eyes darted between the two. This could only end badly. They were both challenging each other, but no matter the out come Tweek turned up the one suffering the consequences. 

Crossing his arms and posing his lips to make a smirk, Billy countered “That may be, but I’m sure if I go ask the teacher, he would agree the buddy system should still take effect.”  
Gritting his teeth and twitched hard to the left, Tweek pleaded, twitching and placing his hands on Craig’s shoulder, “p-please Craig, just st-stop.” However, his plead was ignored. The noirette accepted his challenged and threatened “Hey ranger dickweed, why do you fuck off before I show you my own version of the buddy system.” WHAT WAS HE DOING!? He was making everything worse, now there is no way Billy wasn’t going to take his anger out on him now! Craig had screwed him over for the last time!

Billy’s smirk turned sour at Craig’s comment. Choosing not to continue, he turned around and walked towards Mr. Unger and the rest of the teacher sitting a one of the picnic tables closest to the fire pit. Completely furious with the chullo wearing boy, Tweek let out a growl and exclaimed, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Craig did not answer and kept his face neutral. “You have no idea what you just did?!” Tweek’s face was red with anger. There goes AGAIN never thinking about how his actions affect others. Craig was taken back at the serious tone in Tweek’s voice. Did he really like this Billy guy? Craig wondered becoming a little jealous, he said “I didn’t think- “ 

“Of course, you didn’t think. You never think! I’m tried of paying because of your selfish, spontaneous actions… I-I HATE YOU!!” Tweek screamed at the top of his lungs while tears of anger rolled off his cheeks. The people around the camp area froze and gawked at the two waiting to see what would happen. Craig’s eyes held a sign of shock and hurt, but at that moment he could care less what anyone was thinking. Keeping his eyes glared and teeth clenched, Tweek turned his back on Craig and spent the remainder of the evening in his tent alone.

When Tweek got to his tent, he struggled to get the zipper open. His hands were trembling from his anger and adrenaline so every time he pulled the zipper would snag. He unzipped his tent far enough to enter and quickly shut it. These past couple of days had not been kind to Tweek or his emotions. He goes from being happy, then sad, then scared, rinse repeat. 

He curled into his fluffy green and blue plaid sleeping bag and tried to find his inner peace. He took deep calming breaths, and closed his eyes to focus in on the moment. His anger died down and his mind was a bit clearer. He could hear the chirping of the crickets and feel the hard ground underneath as if he was sinking into it. Tweek was deep into his meditation, hoping to keep this small feeling of security, at least until Billy came back to the tent. 

Maybe he could pretend to be asleep and Billy would leave him be. That was better than any other plan he had come up with. Of course, he knew better than anyone that tonight he was not getting any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're not mad for me making Tweek say he hates Craig. I promise you that they will make up and be together forever and always!
> 
> Next chapter, expect to see some Clyde/Bebe. I'm a little embarrassed to say this but all my ships are yaoi, so I don't think I've ever wrote fluff for a boy and girl. I'll figure it out!


	8. My Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I hope you're ready for a new chapter. This one has a dose of Clyde/Bebe for those who like it. For those who don't, don't worry I already have a very nice creek part waiting for you.
> 
> I would love to give a special thanks to Chick_Hicks for the wonderful fanart for this story! Thank you infinity!  
> Here is a link to the awesomeness: https://sta.sh/017aj8iwjq8o

Tweek hates me. He hates me. Craig repeated those words in his head in almost disbelief. In the six years they have been together, Tweek has never said that to him. No matter how bad he angered the twitchy blond. Craig laid there staring blindly at the inside of his tent. Tweek was a tent next to him, all he had to do was walk over there. However, he knew that giving Tweek his space was for the best. He just kept reopening the same old wound and hurting Tweek. They needed to get over this rough spot in their relationship. If they even had a relationship anymore. 

Meanwhile, Clyde was changing shirts for the millionth time in the span of 20 minutes. He finally decided on a nice blue and white long-sleeved polo. He had asked Craig every second how he looked, though he wasn’t getting much out of the noirette that night. Looking at his depressed friend, Clyde felt bad knowing he was the reason his two good friends were fighting, and their relationship was at risk. He was going to repay he just wasn’t sure how. That thought was cut short when he looked at his phone and saw that it was ten minutes before he was supposed to meet Bebe. 

During the campfire, they were sitting together roasting marshmallow and she leaned in close to his ear and whispered “meet me in front of the trail once everyone has gone to bed.” He had nearly dropped his marshmallow from the gesture. He could still smell her perfume and feel the breath on his ear from her angelic voice. 

Craig sat up with a grunt, his face completely void of any emotion. “I want to remind you that I’ll cover for you, but if you get caught it’s all on you.” He stated with nothing behind his voice. Clyde rolled his eyes with a smile, “Don’t you worry, I won’t get caught. I’m too good.” Not believing a word that came out his friend’s mouth, Craig laid back down on his plain dark grey sleeping bag. He was numb. It was either from the cold of the darkness outside or from the words of his blond angel. Hearing the unzipping of the tent, Craig and Clyde made eye contact. Everything little noise sounded so much louder at night. He had just been waiting for everyone to turn in for the night before heading off. Clyde asked Craig to wish him luck before heading out giving a thumb’s up. The noirette shook his head slowly and laid back down. He didn’t even have the motivation to flip the brunet off. 

Clyde POV

He zipped the tent back up as silently as he could. His lips making a ‘shh’ motion as it zipped. The air was much colder out here compared to inside the tent. But that didn’t faze him in the slightest because he was a man on a mission. 

Tiptoeing cautiously as humanly possible, he passed many of the student’s tents. He heard noises of chatter coming from some of the tents which made things a little harder. Things only got harder when he passed the teacher’s tent. The light was still on inside and the shadow of the teacher could be seen pacing as he was talking on the phone. Clyde’s heartrate sped up so fast he thought he was having a heart attack. If he got caught that would be the end of him. 

He frozen not moving a muscle even as a cold gust of wind blew past. He stayed in that position motionless until after a few minutes, the lights of the tent went out. Deeming it safe enough to continue, he slowly moved at a painfully sluggish pace, avoiding any leaves or sticks on the ground that could give him away.

Once he was far enough away from the ‘danger area’, he kicked it into high gear. H was already pushing it. He had three minutes until he was technically late, and it was at least two minutes from the trail. Upset with himself because a gentleman should never keep a lady waiting he fast if possibly even faster. 

Finally reacting the trail, he hunched over to catch his breath. Taking a mental note to start working out more once they got back home. His breath evened out and he turned on the flashlight of his phone to search for his golden hair beauty. She didn’t seem to be there yet, making him happy to be the first one here. He sat on the ground next to the entrance of the trail waiting. 

He sat there for a good fifteen minutes playing with rocks and dirt on the ground. It was a little creepy being out here by himself in pitch darkness. His only source of light was coming from his phone. He heard many strange noises of nature, quickly turned the light on to investigate. Usually it was just the wind blowing the trees or an animal running across the woods. His paranoia getting the best of him, he decided that he would wait for a couple more minutes then he would go back to his tent. This was getting way too scary for someone like Clyde. 

In that moment, everything went silent. The only sound he could hear now was something bigger than a squirrel rapidly coming closer, the pace never ceasing as it got louder and louder. He went from paranoia to complete freak out. He shined his light in every direction, trying to spook the creature that was running towards him. Thinking this was the end, he threw himself to the ground and started to whine “Ahh, I don’t want to die like thiiisss, ahh” 

“Clyde?” a tender voice whispered catching his attention. Bebe had brought her own flashlight and was pointing it at the balled up brunet on the ground. He bolted up and tried to play it cool, “H-hi Bebe, I was worried something happen to you.” She shook head gently before saying “No, sorry I kept you waiting. It was hard for me to get away.” She reached over and grabbed his cold hand with her pink gloved hand. They went into the trail Clyde feeling much better now he was with someone. 

They strolled hand in hand further into the trail, both their lights lite up the path well enough to know where they were going. Clyde couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. He had a crush on Bebe since elementary school never thinking he had a chance with her since he heard the rumor she preferred Kyle. 

Working up the courage he spoke, “I was surprised that you wanted to meet me. I thought you didn’t like me like that.” A small blush appeared on his cheeks thinking this was just a dream. She looked at the boy and smiled back at him. “I couldn’t decide if I liked you that way or not.” Not fulling understanding what that could imply, he spoke up again asking “I- in what way do you like me?” She halted her steps and turned more until she was fully facing the brunet. He stopped when she stopped and stared at her, waiting for her reply. She smiled and leaned in closer to Clyde and put her hands on his chest. She leaned in closer to where their noses were touching. Slowing she brushed their lips together. Clyde’s eyes shot comically wide and brought his hands up to her arms and pressed his lips harder against hers. This wasn’t his first kiss, but to him it was the only one that mattered. He took notice how soft her lips were and how her chap stick tasted like honey. 

She eventually pulled away from him and placed her hand back into his. They walked more along the trail talking about random things from school and her clothes designing. She mentioned that a lot of her inspiration comes from the patterns from flowers and she found much inspiration out here.

After about thirty minutes they reacted on of the main directional post with a full map. Agreeing they should head back to camp, Bebe stopped and ran over to one of the fences that block off the restricted area. She pointed her flashlight over past a hill that was covered in flowers. They were hard to see but Clyde could make out their icy blue and navy color. “Those are so beautiful! I would do anything to have those. If only they weren’t so far away.” She gushed over the flowers thinking different ways she could accessories them. Clyde wasn’t sure what was so important about those certain flowers but if it was important to her, it was important to him. 

Huffing a sigh of disappointment, she went back over to him and they finished their walk back to camp. She thanked Clyde for escorting her back to the girl’s sleeping area and gave him a goodnight kiss. Once he was sure she made it back to her tent, he started to his tent. Everything was dark and still just as he left it, everyone seemed to be sleeping which was good news for him. Of course, it wouldn’t matter if he got caught because he was in too good of mood for anything to get him down. He retreated into the tent noticing his friend was sound asleep. Taking care not to wake him, he silently took off his shoes and changed back into his pajamas. He relaxed into his sleeping bag and couldn’t help but think of his blond flower before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking who does Tweek love more his Craig or his Keurig ha ha ha...I'm sorry


	9. The Scavenger Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you wonderful readers! 
> 
> A little heads up, I will be traveling all day tomorrow so depending on my internet connection I'm not sure when I'll update. Just know I'll post it as soon as I can. 
> 
> There is a part in here I hope you all like. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!

“Ok everyone, get with your partners!” Mr. Unger announced excitedly. “We’re going to start the camp scavenger hunt!” All the groups had just finished a breakfast of assorted fruits, sausages, and scrambled eggs and were now looking for their assigned partners. Once everyone had located their partners, Mr. Unger passed out a sheet of paper to one member of each group. The paper had many riddles and specific items to find that could be found around the camping grounds. 

Craig was leaning up against a wooden post, his face stuck in a stoic pose while Clyde ran off to get their scavenger hunt paper. He woke up in a very bad mood this morning and had no one to take his anger out on. Clyde was in the best mood after last night, so no insult Craig threw at him bothered him. This was a huge load of shit, he was tired of this, he was tired of this whole damn trip. He just wanted to go home and ignore the world. 

Sadly, he still had one more day in this hell hole with Tweek, who wouldn’t give him the time of day let alone look at him, and Clyde not shutting up about Bebe and last night. He was this close to smacking him. Now this god-awful teacher wanted them to go around and solve camp themed puzzles? Fuck off. We’re not kids anymore. 

Clyde came running back to Craig as he was looking at the paper seeing if there were any questions he knew the answer to. “Alright,” he panted out of breath, “The first things to find is: Three different colored leaves. God, this was so stupid. Craig was about ready to start hitch hiking home, however Clyde seemed to really be getting into it because he already had a big brown leaf in one hand and green one in the other. He loved his friend’s enthusiasm, however, that did little for his current mood. He was still bummed out about last night. 

He scanned the area while Clyde busied himself with the rest of the hunt, looking for a mass of blond hair. When he found his love and that shitface, smugass, little bitch partner of his leading the way as Tweek followed cautiously behind him. He noticed Tweek acting nervous and odd, even more than usual when he was around that kid. Craig couldn’t put his finger on it, but he’s had a strange feeling about that kid since the day he met him. They were headed in the direction of the observation building. Craig was tempted to follow them but after what Tweek said to him yesterday, he wasn’t so sure if Tweek wanted to see him again. 

Even though, he has become the master of not showing emotion when something hurt him, this was testing his limit. He has never spent this much time away from his love and if possible, was experiencing withdraws. 

He went back to his friend who appeared to be stuck on one of the puzzles. Craig looked over his shoulder at the paper and read: Store these and you won’t go hungry. Clyde was thinking hard, he could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. Craig rolled his eyes at how dense the brunet could be. Ripping the paper out of his hand he hatefully answered, “It’s an acorn, idiot.” Scowling and heading towards the trail, the best place to find an acorn. Clyde not far behind him. The faster they finished this stupid scavenger hunt, the sooner he can go back to his tent. 

They got onto the trail, seeing many other students were also there searching for their own crap. Moving on to their own problem, the two boys were scoping every inch of the ground for an acorn. After ten minutes, they still couldn’t find any acorns, one would think an acorn would be the easiest thing to find in a goddamn forest! 

They went deeper into the woods moving leaves and branches as Craig followed Clyde who caught him up on the magic that happened last night. Of course, he could careless, so he just let the brunet run his mouth while they search for the acorn. 

Suddenly, Clyde stopped and ran over to one of the chain link fences that was blocked as off limits. Without a second thought he started scaling up the tall metal fence and getting stuck half way up. “Craig, help me up here.” Thinking an explanation was in order, the noirette asked “What are you doing?” Jumping off the fence and landing hard on the ground. His friend looked at him seriously and pointed to a hill on the other side of the fence. “You see those flowers? Bebe mention how she would do anything for them.” Craig jacked his eyebrow not getting where Clyde was going with this. The brunet continued. “If I get her those flowers, I could be like a hero for her.” Staring stone faced, grateful that Tweek was never this difficult to make happy. Craig promised Tweek that he would never let his coffee cup be empty and Tweek loved him forever. Deciding that the flowers were too far away, and it beat doing the scavenger hunt, the noirette agreed.

“Whatever, let’s make this quick” he bent down to help his shorter friend get a better grip on the fence 

Both their hands were cold and sore from handling the rough cold chain, but they made it over in one piece. The hill with the flowers was just a short distance away, however once they reached the edge there was a large creek that separated them from the hill. Craig looked at the freezing water and glared at Clyde, “No way!” he responded turning back they way they came. Clyde’s whining voice stopped him in his tracks, “Dude, if Tweek wanted coffee that was over this creek, wouldn’t you do anything to get it?” Looking down at the ground Craig sweared under his breath as he continued towards the creek and closer to the flowers. 

Seeing what lengths his friend would take to make Bebe happy made his think two things: One, his friend was an idiot, and two, maybe he had gotten lazy in his relationship with Tweek. He had been with Tweek for so long, he had forgot he could lose Tweek. He had just assumed he always would have his blond. He didn’t mean for it to get this way and for Tweek to hate him. Realizing what a complete idiot he has been and not just in the past couple of days. He always took Tweek’s love for granted and made a promise to himself, that from this day forward Tweek would be treated how he deserved. 

Tweek’s POV

It was almost dusk; Billy and he were on the last question of the scavenger hunt. Though, they would have gotten done a lot faster if the other boy would let him help. He wasn’t sure what the question was or what they were even looking for. Billy had taken the paper from him shortly after the teacher had given it to him. He didn’t even have time to look over any of the puzzles. 

We were at the eating area and the snobby boy was looking over the paper once more before exclaiming “I got it! It’s a picnic table” he wrote the answer down and rushed past Tweek to tell the teacher they had finish the scavenger hunt. Tweek was slowly following behind the boy not as excited because technically be didn’t do anything. 

The teachers were surrounded by the other kids in the class who were talking amongst themselves loudly about what was happening. Looking up, the teacher motioned them to join the group and continued talking to the other supervisors with a worried expression. Following orders, the two boys made their way into the crowd of adolescence. 

As they got closer the twitchy blond could see Bebe crying on Wendy’s shoulder and only made out a few keywords from all the commotion like ‘missing’ and ‘taken’ and ‘dead’. What was going on? Oh My God did someone died?! Tweek freaked trying to think of the best action plan. There were power in numbers, but what is one of them were the killer or killers? What if the teachers never had any intent of taking them home, instead they were just to kill them one by one! He wouldn’t be safe anywhere! 

“WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!” He screeched biting his lip hard and pulling his shirt almost ripping it. Billy glared at the blond and grabbed the collar of his shirt bring him closer to his face. “You need to shut up right now. You’re embarrassing me and yourself.” He released the shirt and waited for information and instructions from the teachers. 

“Ok class, as you may have heard two of our friends have gone missing.” Mr. Unger announced, in fear of losing his job for his negligence. “If anyone has any information of when you last saw them, please let us know. Until we find them, all students will be escorted to their proper sleeping areas by a supervisor.”   
Who was missing? He started to get frustrated from the lack of answers. Finding Token close by talking to Jimmy, Tweek secretly escaped Billy’s side and went over to them to find out what was happening. 

“Hey guys what’s going on?” the black boy looked and Tweek and said “You haven’t heard? Man, I thought you would have been the first one to find out” expressing sympathy for Tweek. “Y-ye-yeah” Jimmy added keeping him in suspense. Balling is hands into a fist, Tweek questioned again, “Heard about what?” Tweek’s heart was about to jump out of his chest. The pressure was building up and he couldn’t handle these guessing games. What can’t people just be straight with him? 

Clearing his throat, Token answer, “Craig and Clyde went on to the trail a couple of hours ago and never came down. No one knows where they went.” Jimmy intervened and said, “It’s as if t-they’d va-van- vana-disappeared.”  
Tweek felt his heart stop at that moment hearing that Craig was one of the kids missing. How could this be? Craig was an excellent navigator and could never get lost. Was it my fault? Did he run away because of what he said yesterday? Oh Jesus, Craig was dead, and it was all his fault!!! 

Tears poured down his red cheeks from the guilt, sadness, and anger at himself. The thought that his Craig was lost and possibly dead because of him. What was worse is no one was doing anything but asking questions. WHY AREN’T THEY DOING ANYTHING?! He couldn't just stand around and do nothing! With a face of bravery and danger, Tweek’s shaky legs progressed towards the front of the trail. 

He knew what he needed to do. His Craig needed him, and he was going to save him no matter what! Damn the consequences!

About half way to the trail his shirt was brutally pulled back, stopping him from advancing any further. Seeing who was trying to stop him from finding his love, he was faced with a navy jacket and a brunet boy, with an angry snarl. “As much as I would love for you to get lost, I will not have you get ME IN TROUBLE AGAIN!” he yelled at Tweek not releasing his grip on his shirt. Rage filled Tweek, he needed to find Craig, the last thing he say to him was that he hated him. Craig needed to know that he was lying. Tweek loved Craig more than anything and nothing was going to stop him!

“Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re goi-…” 

Billy’s command was cut short when a fist made contact with his face. The blow knocked the bigger boy to the ground with a loud thud. He was going to have a bruise if not a broken nose. Tweek had hit him so hard the boy was bleeding from his nose and lips. 

Slowly getting up, Billy covered his bloody nose with his hand and ran as fast as he could away from the crazy blond. Tweek stood there for a moment shaking in disbelief at what he had just done. He didn’t know he had that in him, usually Craig was the one who handed the physical parts in the relations. He guessed that desperation made person do crazy things he thought as his red hand throbbed from the hit. 

Not wanting to stand around for long to get caught or get in trouble from Mr. Unger, who he was sure was aware of his assault by now. Tweek ran into the trail without looking back. “Hold on Craig I’m coming” Tweek proclaimed through his courage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That felt so wonderful to write. Tweek needs Craig, but he can handle himself just fine!   
> For the next chapter, there is lots of creek and Craig will get his turn to deal with Billy.


	10. How It Should Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I'm stuck at this airport :(  
> My flight got delay twice because of weather and nothing seems to be changing.  
> Anyway, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. It's the final chapter after all, and I'm sure some of you are curious how it ends. Warning: This has a lot of creek in it! The story is rated teen so I tried not to make it too detailed. Enjoy! 
> 
> I'm sad that this is the last chapter because you guys are awesome! I loved seeing you guys get so into the story. I hope the ending is to your satisfaction.

Craig and Clyde stumbled back to the camp grounds completely exhausted. Their pants were soaked with mud and other plant life. Chaffing their thighs more with each step. The cold air only added to the suffering.

Clyde and he had made it over to the field of blue flowers unscathed after taking risky jumps over the creek. Once over, the brunet picked as many as he could carry compl. The only problem was, it was easy to access the field, but going back the same way was a different story. The two had to climb up a muddy bank and go through overgrown bushes to get back to the trail.

Despising his friend more than ever, the brunet got his flowers and was impatient to present them to Bebe. 

They walked over to the blazing campfire, grateful for the warmth. “Where have you two been?” Token scolded having his hand on his hips. Hearing the stern voice of Token, a few other kids ran over to the mud-covered teens.

“Dude, Mr. Unger is going to flip his shit when he sees you two.” Stan stated with a hint of amusement behind his voice. Craig stretched his aching muscles ignoring what was being said to him. He could care less about what that teacher did to him. He was a joke. 

Catching a glimpse at what previously held the other kid’s attention, there was a kid over on the picnic table holding his head back while holding his nose with pressure. It took him a second to notice it was Billy because he wasn’t wearing the navy jacket. What happened? Did he get his nose too far up the teacher’s ass?

“Hey” Craig called out getting Token’s attention. He calmly asked, “What’s his problem?” Pointing his head towards Billy who was acting like he was about to bleed out. 

Chuckling a little to himself before he answered, “Tweek is his problem.” Craig became concerned raising an eyebrow, he mutely questioned the black kid. What was THAT supposed to mean? Was he hitting on Tweek and he punched him or something?” 

Kenny joined the conversation by squishing himself between the two to make room. “He kind of deserved it. He’s been mean to our little Tweek since the first day. He called him names and treated him like an animal. Why, he even went as far as to throw his poor thermos into the lake.” The sandy blond pitched in such a dramatic way it was as if he was waiting for Craig to explode. Though, he wasn’t far off from doing just that.

A dark aura surrounded the noirette hearing this new information. Why was he just now hearing about his? Why didn’t Tweek tell him about his? Because he probably knew he’d beat the shit out of him. Wait a second, where is Tweek?

The noirette’s usual blue eyes turned dark at that moment, “Where is Tweek?” He asked in a much harsher tone that he had wanted. Kenny smirked “ohh, he went into the woods looking for you about fifteen minutes ago. I hope he’s alright.” he replied lightheartedly almost as if the whole scenario entertained him. He needed to go look for Tweek, that was a necessary, but first.

Craig took large aggressive strides over to the ‘dying’ boy with determination in his eyes. Seeing the angry bull come charging at him the boy jumped off the table trying to make a run for it. Craig launched at him and grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, which happen to be his light chestnut hair. Pulling the boy back, Billy kept struggling and screaming like a pig trying to get away. Craig easily overpowered him and without a second though, drew back his fist knocked him to the ground just as Tweek did. However, Craig didn’t stop there. Once the boy made contact with the cold ground the noirette gave him a swift kick to the ribs. Knocking the wind out of him leaving him unable to cry to the teacher.

Billy’s eyes were shut tight and he was curled up into a ball holding his face and stomach to defend if another kick was administered. When a second kick never came he cautiously peaked up to see Craig staring down at him with murder in his eyes and an angry snarl on his face.

“Stay down!” He commanded not even close to joking. “I’ll finish with you later.” He turned his eyes to a group of kids watching in shock, unsure if the wanted to get involved. Returning to his usual stone face he announced, “I’m going to look for Tweek.” With that he headed back into the woods forgetting about his cold wet jeans.

—————Break—————

It was starting to get darker and colder with every passing moment. There was only about two, three hours tops of sunlight left, and he still couldn’t find his beloved. He was starting to worry for his blond, thinking about what if he never found him or if something got to him first. If anything happened to Tweek he would never forgive himself. Pressing forward, not wanting to put energy into ‘what ifs’ and things he wasn’t sure of.

“Tweek!” He called out in a nasally voice. When no one answered he groaned in aggravation and continued forward. He kept calling out Tweek’s name hoping for a response. “Tweeeeeee-aaahh!” he screamed tripping over a root and tumbling down to the bottom of a small hill he was on. “Fuck me” he swore picking himself up and wiping the debris from his jacket.

“...ig!” immediately hearing a tiny voice he listened carefully to make sure it wasn’t the wind playing tricks on him.

After a couple of minutes he heard it again, that same tiny voice “...aig!” Tweek?! That was Tweek! Racing towards the sound he shouted in response “TWEEK!”

“CRAIG!” The voice was closer it’s time. He kept running ignoring the burning in his chest and legs. Finally, he found his ray of sunshine! “Tweek” he called out one last time as the blond boy spun around his face instantly lighting up at the sight before him.  
They ran to each other and held each other so close and so tight as if the other would disappear. “Craig, I’m so sorry!”

“Shush” the other hushed the blond, “You have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one apologizing to you.” Staying in the embrace a little longer enjoy the warmth. “Yes, I do.” Tweek mumbled in the strong boy’s chest and lowered his eyes in shame. “I didn’t mean it when I said that I hated you.”

Releasing Tweek, Craig moved his hands up to caress the blond’s face. Gently rubbing his thumbs up against his cheeks. He gazed lovingly into his green emerald eyes search for the right way to say he was sorry. 

“Tweek, I’m...um” his fell as his tongue was tied having difficulty saying what he wanted. Why did he having so much trouble communicating?! It shouldn’t be this hard!

“I...I’m umm. Tweek, I’m an asshole!” Tweek tilted his head slightly at the claim, but this wasn’t news to him. He already knew Craig was an asshole. “I’m like...the biggest asshole.” Craig continued the best he could, but when he fell short of what he wanted to say Tweek eyes only sparkled and his smile grew. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck having to stand on his tiptoes “Apology accepted” he said sealing the deal by pressing his lips sweetly against Craig’s own.

The noirette wrapped his arms around the thin boy’s body deepening the kiss. Everything around them melted into one. It had been so long since he’s been able to taste his beloved. The taste of coffee tingled his senses, feeling as if he was tasting his for the first time all over again. A man that has gone months without water, to sudden be swimming in it. 

Filling the shorter boy shiver in his arms, he pulled away from the kiss. “Come on, let’s get back to camp” he said unable to keep the joy from his voice. Intertwining they’re hands together they walked back stealing little kisses and hugs the entire way back. Unable to keep their hands off each other.

————Break—————

It was about a twenty-minute walk back from their current position. However, they would have been back sooner if they didn’t catch themselves in another make out session with Craig pinning Tweek up against a tree.

They finally reached the sleeping area, grabbing Tweek before he went towards the one he shared with Billy.  
“I don’t think so, you’re with me tonight. Clyde can bunk with Billy.” As it should have been from the start he thought to himself. Tweek looked at him and gave a hard twitch and panicked. “Gah! Shouldn’t we ask Clyde if that’s ok, first?” Craig slung his arm around his love’s slender waist and snickered before replied flatly as he lead him to their tent. “No, I’m not going to ask Clyde for anything for a while.”

Remembering his unfinished business Craig pulled back. “You go get comfortable, I’ll be back in one moment.” Holding up one finger. Tweek approved and went inside his and Craig’s tent.

Once his sweet angel was safe inside his face promptly turned cold. Walking over to the campfire, he sought out his friend roasting marshmallows and his arm wrapped possessively around Bebe and laughing with the others.

“Clyde, come with me” he ordered not caring if this was a good time. Clyde let go of Bebe and laid down his stick on the ground following the noirette.

They scanned the campground looking for a certain someone. Once that certain someone was found hiding from them near the teacher’s tent. Coming up behind the brunet let out a squeal of shock and fear. “No, please no! I’m sorry!” He pleaded, little did he know they were way beyond that. Craig and Clyde each held tight on to each arm and drug him towards the lake.

“So...you’ think it’s ok to just throw peoples belongs into the lake, huh?” Craig asked pulling the reluctant kid forward. Both boys tightened their grip as the boy tried his best to get away as he saw they were approaching the lake. “You see, I have a problem with that. Actually, it’s your problem.” He said as they stopped on the edge of the dock. The hostage eyes were filled with fear thinking of the worse they could do to him. The water looked so cold, they wouldn’t really throw him in it.

“You’re going to go in there and find Tweek’s thermos and I don’t care if it takes you all night. Hell, I don’t care if take you your entire life. You’re getting that thermos.” He hissed. Craig knew that Tweek would most likely never use this thermos ever again but that wasn’t the point. No one got away with hurting Tweek the way he did.

“NO! P-please! I’ll do anything you want. I’ll ap-apologize and everyth-thing!” He stuttered digging his heels onto the slippery dock, just as Craig called out to Clyde. “Ready?” His friend nodded “Ready!”

1...2…3....SPLASH!

They threw the boy into the lake as far as their added strength let them. Billy was splashing around like a fish yelling after resurfacing “Once I get out of here, you’re going to be in SO MUCH TROUUUBBLE!! DON’T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!” he exclaimed trying to swim back to the shore.

Ignoring his empty threat, he commanded Clyde, “He’s not to leave this lake unless he has that thermos.” The brunet put his hand to his forehead as if he was a soldier given a command by his general. He might want to hurry before the light is gone. 

Craig left the two behind to go attend the boy who needed his attention most of all.

He got back to the tent and his mood change once more to happiness. Tweek was laying on his stomach in his green stripped pajamas reading one of Clyde’s gameplay manuals. “There you are” he scolded playfully “You kept me waiting” he pouted and batted his eyes.

Craig smiled and entered the tent quickly zipping it back up and tossing the manual aside. Before the blond could protest the noirette pressed his lips hard against his boyfriends.

Responding the moment their lips touched. Tweek had his arms wrapped around Craig neck and Craig’s around the blond’s waist. Their lips were burning against one another. The sound of smacks from their lips and escaped moans only added to the passion they were feeling. Moving his hand on Tweek’s lower back, he slowly brought him down onto the soft sleeping bag before climbing on top of the smaller boy. Tweek wrapped one of his legs around Craig’s back as the noirette deepened the kiss, by moving faster and lightly licking the boy’s lips demanding access. Tweek granted him his request and eagerly opened his mouth while combing his fingers through Craig’s smooth thick black hair.

Feeling Craig’s cold tongue enter his hot cavern drove him crazy and wanting more. They held on to each other as tight as humanly possible, barely remembering to breath. The noirette broke the kiss for some much need oxygen. They silently panted as they made eye contact. Gracefully he rolled over so Tweek was now on top of him and in control. The blond lent down and captured his boyfriends lips again in a heated kiss. He could feel Craig’s hands run up his thighs and along his butt. He never wanted the night to end.

Both were so thankful to have their other half back. They were truly lost without the other. Tonight, they were able to apologize with no words spoken.

The next morning, all the students were cleaning up the camp area making the place “cleaner than how they found it”.  
Tweek and Craig were about finished with their area when Clyde ran towards them in a loving manner. He hugged both boys together expressing all his love and friendship! “G-good morning ah, Clyde.” Tweek choked from the tight hold. The brunet spared them from suffocation and let them go. “I bet you two had a good night, huh?” he nudged Craig who flipped him off for just being Clyde. Tweek’s face turned completely red from embarrassment. Oh God, could they hear us?! He gathered the rest of his things and told Craig he would meet him on the bus not making eye contact as he passed.

As Tweek retreated to the bus, Craig stared at the brunet and asked, “did you get it?” Clyde looked at him strangely, “Get what? Oh, you mean this?” He said presenting Tweek’s silver thermos he pulled from his bag. Craig smiled and took the thermos from his friend thanking him. “Hey, that’s what friends are for!” Smacking him on the back. Before he was reminded of something. 

“Oh, we also have two weeks detention for throwing him in the lake. Try to act surprised when Mr. Unger tells you.” He smiled walking with Craig to the bus.

Tweek was already in his seat in the back of the bus, waiting for his Craig to join him while biting his lip out of habit. Craig plopped himself next to him and declared, “I think you forgot something.” Shaking the silver thermos in his face. The blond’s eyes gleamed at the sight of his favorite thermos. He never thought he would see it again. That it would remain at the bottom of the lake until the sun got so close it evaporated all the water on the Earth’s surface!

“I-I don’t understand. How did you get- “

Craig interrupted him with a light kiss to his soft lips. “I’m Craig, and your boyfriend. I can do anything.” Craig answered booping his cute button nose with a finger. Tweek let out a small giggle of happiness and accepted his answer. He was right, Craig can make the impossible happen. This trip started off terrible, but it ended so great!

“But wait, what about Billy?” Tweek question. Craig scoffed and threw an arm around Tweek’s shoulder. “Fuck Billy.”

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this story is over, I have been working on some other stories. I'll post them if I find they are good enough. Thank you all again for reading! I couldn't have done this without any of you.
> 
> Until next time! Bye

**Author's Note:**

> I have already written the next chapter (Tweek is not too happy, though he's kind of cute when he's mad ^^), but I wanted to see how this story stood before I posted anymore. Thanks to all of you who read my story, left kudos, and/or left comments.


End file.
